


【盾冬】本日限定

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 关于老夫老妻的情人节日常。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【盾冬】本日限定

在娜塔莎走进来喊他的时候，史蒂夫还在处理着从弗瑞那边传来的工作。正直的美国队长已经在心里反复吐槽了无数遍神盾局是个剥削员工的可恶的资本阶级企业——这才会导致在今天这个本该与巴基甜蜜度过的情人节里，他仍在复仇者大楼里处理着叠起来起码有座小山一样高的文件。

“嘿，队长。”漂亮的女特工笑眯眯地大声喊他，甚至朝他坐了个挤眉弄眼的鬼脸，“你女朋友来找你啦！”

“不要乱讲，小娜。”史蒂夫边抬头边皱着眉朝她望去，“我可没有什么女朋友。准确来说，我只有一位丈夫，名字是你们都清楚的巴基。”

娜塔莎将手臂搭上了他的肩膀，兴致勃勃地拉着他往办公室外走去，“过来看看嘛，你可先别急着反驳我的话——”她话音一转，抬着下巴示意史蒂夫看向前方，“你看，这不就是你的女朋友嘛！”

的确有一位棕色长发的女士在等待着他。史蒂夫望过去，那张漂亮的面庞上便浅浅地露出了一个温柔的笑容，对方穿了一件红色的丝质长裙，将身体的曲线勾勒得很好，外面套上了一件和史蒂夫身上相同款式的米白色皮夹克外套；随着女士侧过脑袋与他对视的动作，被风吹得有些凌乱的半长发梢便垂落在绿色的眼眸前，她随意地抚开了头发，于是史蒂夫便望见了对方唇上亮晶晶的口红。

他震惊地呆在原地，直到对方熟悉的声音朝他由远及近地传来：“史蒂薇——”

“巴基……”史蒂夫结结巴巴地开口，“你、你怎么会穿成这个样子？”

漂亮的“女朋友”朝他挤挤眼：“小娜帮我化了个妆，怎么样，很奇怪吗？”

“不奇怪。很漂亮，真的，你很漂亮。”史蒂夫红着脸回答巴基，又忍不住盯着对方红艳艳的嘴唇看了好几眼，结果换来爱人大笑着朝他脸上留下了一个显眼的口红印。巴基得意洋洋地转了个圈，向他展示着自己精心挑选的红裙。他刮了胡子，又让娜塔莎替他化了个看上去能够更像女孩子的妆容，虽然假睫毛让他的眼睛有些不舒服，但巴基丝毫不介意——再加上他已经许久未剪、放下来能够及肩的长发，上面还细心地别了个毛绒发卡，在史蒂夫看来，这让他有种重回布鲁克林、刚与迷人的巴恩斯中士谈恋爱时的羞涩感。

巴基笑嘻嘻地和娜塔莎击了个掌，又与凑过来围观的众人们交谈了许久，这才牵着史蒂夫的手，同他说道：“亲爱的，现在可以下班去过情人节了吧。”

“可是弗瑞给我的工作……”史蒂夫皱眉。

“谁管他呢？情人节还要剥削有家室的员工吗，这可不行。”巴基毫不在意地将手臂环住了史蒂夫的，“走吧。他要是敢拦你，我就让他试试胡来的左手警告。”他说着就挥了挥拳，将振金臂捏得咔擦咔擦发着声响。

史蒂夫不禁失笑。他问：“那请问我漂亮的妻子，情人节你想怎么过呢？”

“成年人的情人节一般是做爱。”巴基信誓旦旦地点头，“但是在这之前我们也需要一点儿情趣的小前戏——所以我准备了老套的烛光晚餐，玫瑰放在我们的大床上，我想你应该很乐意在花瓣上面操我。”他们正在往停车场里走，史蒂夫听得面红耳赤恨不得想要扑上去捂住巴基的嘴，“忘了和你说，我还做了奶油蛋糕哦——你可以涂在我的身上再吃掉，毕竟你的情人节主要礼物是我嘛。”

巴基笑眼弯弯，拉开车门坐了进去：“我还没说完呢，亲爱的。我得告诉你现在我的屁股里塞了个跳蛋，就是你之前给我买的有颗粒的那款，一路上这样的扩张会使里面足够湿润，能让你到家之后直接插进来；怎么样，你不是应该夸奖我？”

史蒂夫启动汽车，红着脸，声音里还有点儿委屈：“我现在就硬了。”

“你得忍着。”巴基笑得摇头晃脑，然后将外套脱了下来，于是女式的吊带长裙根本遮不住他结实的胸膛与肩膀，上面大片青红交错的吻痕一下闯入了史蒂夫的视线里，“别害羞嘛史蒂薇，这可是我们勇猛的美国队长昨晚在我身上留下来的诶！”他笑得东倒西歪，还是忍不住去逗弄自己的丈夫，“好嘛——我最爱你了，不要脸红啦。我还给你准备了其他礼物，但是作为惊喜，所以现在不能告诉你。等会到我们家楼下的时候我去停车，你得去拐角对面那家水果店买点樱桃，我们今晚大战完之后还要看你说的那部文艺片呢。”

史蒂夫一动不动认真开车，低低地嗯了一声算是回答了巴基，不过发红滚烫的耳朵出卖了他。又过了好一会儿，美国队长才说道，“我也给你准备了礼物。就在家里。”

“如果是你的大鸡巴的话，那我一定非常喜欢。”巴基笑嘻嘻的，“我已经迫不及待想和你滚到床上啦！”

-

美国队长的礼物其实很简单。他和往年一样给巴基写了信——对方说这应该称为情书更加准确，史蒂夫也没有反驳，毕竟这里面包含了他对巴基所有热烈蓬勃的爱。写信的习惯是从少年时代就开始的了，从我很荣幸自己能够拥有你这位朋友到亲爱的巴基请同意我的求婚好吗，再到现在琐碎又甜蜜的情话，认真仔细地述说着他有多爱巴基、现在有多么幸福，每个节日都不会落下。包括巴基不在的那七十年里，未能成功寄出去的信件被史蒂夫小心翼翼地放在枕头底下，如今被巴基珍藏起来，同史蒂夫给他写过的所有信件一起放在家庭保险柜中。

亲爱的宝贝，史蒂夫是这样开头的，巴基微笑着看了起来。又过了好一会儿，他将看完的信件重新放回粉色的、带着香水气味的信封中，在上面留下一个红色的口红印记表示这是“已经阅读过的”，然后打开层层密码的保险柜放了进去。

史蒂夫站在他的身旁，脸红地抱着画本的模样让巴基有种看见曾经那个小豆芽菜的错觉。“你又给我画画啦？”他笑眯眯的，“这次是画了什么呀。”

史蒂夫低声说道：“还是一本。说好的，每天多忙都要给你画画，把你的样子记在纸上，我们老了之后就能坐在一起回过来看。”

“那我要看昨晚的——”巴基扑进了他的怀抱里，快乐地亲他的嘴唇和下巴，留下好多好多红红的唇印，“我们昨晚做了好多姿势！你有没有画下来——”

史蒂夫狠狠地吻住他的嘴唇。过了好几分钟后，冬日战士总算是被亲得嘴唇红肿甚至破了点小皮——当然口红也把他们的脸庞沾染得一塌糊涂，巴基看着就要笑得停不下来，他气喘吁吁地听着史蒂夫认真地描述自己准备的情人节礼物还有巧克力和戒指：巧克力是索尔推荐的甜品店里买的，火爆程度需要他提前一个月开始预约；而戒指则是每到周年纪念日和情人节时，史蒂夫都会用自己攒下来的工资去请有名的珠宝师定做不同的款式，以至于巴基的首饰柜子里全是他俩的戒指，就算每天戴十个出去也秀不完。

于是美国队长再次获得了来自冬日战士的甜蜜亲吻。“轮到我来宣布礼物了。”巴基在他怀里眨眨眼睛，然后位于肩膀上的长裙吊带往下扯，露出蜜色的胸膛来，——史蒂夫在那片隆起的漂亮胸肉上看见了花体的英文字母、印在他昨晚留下的吻痕中间：Steve’s。

他呼吸急促，有些不敢置信地伸手抚了上去：“……这是纹身？”

“准确来说，这不是最终的情人节礼物，所以它只是个贴纸——我特地定做的。”巴基笑着将他推到了沙发上，自己骑在史蒂夫的身上把裙子撩到了腰间，“看这里。”他努力抬起腿，示意对方的目光往大腿内侧落，“这才是我送给你的礼物，宝贝史蒂薇。”

——Steven Grant Rogers。他把爱人的名字纹在了最亲密、最隐秘的大腿内侧。

“这可是今天我自己动手纹的。”巴基得意洋洋地点头，“我悄悄跟了一位纹身师学了好久。怎么样，以后你做爱的时候都会看见自己的名字——我永远独属于你。”他用手指点点自己，“这是史蒂夫的爱人巴基，这是史蒂夫的专属屁股，这是史蒂夫的专属小洞……”

“宝贝。”史蒂夫直起身，将脑袋埋在他的胸膛上，声音闷闷的，“我想你精心准备的烛光晚餐和奶油蛋糕，我们可能得晚点才能品尝了。”

巴基的眼神亮晶晶的：“没关系呀！”

史蒂夫立马将他扑倒了。

Fin.


End file.
